A kiss to say I like you
by Kajune
Summary: Izaya likes the blond brute, and he plans to kiss the man despite the dangers. How will Shizuo react?


**Title **: A kiss to say I like you [Shizaya]

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Izaya likes the blond brute, and he plans to kiss the man despite the dangers. How will Shizuo react?

* * *

The usual chase begins.

Passing many horrified pedestrians, tall buildings and breakable lamp posts, Shizuo dashes after the Informant without a care in his surroundings. His only desire is to capture the man in front of him. For a while all seems like the usual except Shizuo is in too much of a hurry to pick up anything, and as much as this leaves the citizens confused, they very much appreciate the man not wrecking their town.

One could have sworn the Informant looked back, giving the blond a devious grin. Shizuo doesn't know whether to believe his eyes or not since it lasted only seconds, but he responds by picking up his pace. In only a matter of minutes the Informant takes a sharp turn into an alley, and Shizuo follows.

The alley is dark, almost pitch black. Shizuo nearly believes the Informant had jumped up a building until a pair of hands grab him, by the vest, and pulls him in for a kiss. Shizuo is beyond astounded, while Izaya is delighted.

The Informant's plan works, he has successfully tricked Shizuo into a secluded area where he can give him a surprise kiss, a genuine one, since Izaya is starting to believe he has feelings for the blond and although he doesn't like making attachments, the feeling of knowing he is in love with a man who understands him so well fills him up with butterflies.

The kiss lasts for about a minute, but when the Informant pulls back he is instantly pushed against a wall. To his surprise, his lips are met with the blond's again in a rough, rather forceful kiss.

Izaya didn't expect this to happen, he didn't think the blond would respond by doing the exact same thing in return. Furthermore, hands are beginning to roam his body eagerly. His jacket soon finds itself on the floor, while his chest gets touched by a hand that has gone up the inside of his shirt, among other things.

The breath-taking kiss comes to an end when air becomes short, and Izaya takes the opportunity to glare at Shizuo viciously. _How dare he...!_

"What do you think you're doing, Shizu-chan!?"

Izaya barely manages to keep up with the affectionate nickname both have bickered often about. He may have been the one to insist on keeping it, but as his temper rises he starts having second thoughts. It isn't always Izaya gets so angry, so even promises he makes can get broken.

The blond frowns at this. He certainly doesn't look as angry as Izaya, but those words somehow managed to annoy him rather than stuff some sense into his brain, assuming his actions just now were all based on instinct, then Izaya would likely be in for a rough beating.

"I thought, since you kissed me, that means you like me back."

The blond states somewhat bluntly.

It takes a while for the words to fully process in Izaya's mind. All it can really focus on is the word 'back'. While his sophisticated mind tends to find ways in torturing people using their own words, this time Izaya is realizing that his one-sided crush isn't one-sided at all.

The mere thought makes his cheeks go red.

However, the Informant can't help but feel intensely happy inside. Had the blond continued hating him - if he ever hated him at all - Izaya would have been left with feelings he could not express, unless he was willing to take the risks. For the first time, Izaya feels happy from the bottom of his heart.

Just then, the blond dives in for another kiss, this time less forceful but still with hands eager to strip the Informant standing helplessly in front of him. It isn't until he gets banged a couple of times on the shoulder does he pull back, and sees how his actions have only made the Informant even more red.

"Shi~Shizu..chan, if you wish to continue, I will only allow it indoors, either at your apartment or my apartment."

Izaya manages to say.

His words only prove Shizuo of his theory more, that the Informant truly has feelings for him. The thought causes him to smirk devilishly at the raven, who, in a matter of seconds turns super dark in the face when the blond leans forward to whisper words into his ear, in a voice so seductive one could not imagine it came from Shizuo.

"Tonight then...at my place."

Izaya's body instantly tingles at the suggestion, if not demand.

* * *

**Owaru**


End file.
